Chaos
Overview An alliance event-style Space sector set to open every 2 weeks. Starts with a 24-hr registration period, then opens for 24 hours after for exploration.First Global Registration Period started on the 16th of August at 6 PM (Server time, GMT+8); Event ran from 6 PM of August 17 until 6 PM of August 18 2019 (Server time, GMT+8) NEXT INFO NEEDS VERIFICATION ON SOME POINTS:Based on the first run, please correct any changes if there is *There are different Universes an alliance can belong to. *Each Universe can have 30 alliances in it, then split into two groups of 15 alliances in the same Universe. *Each Universe have different counts of rewards. Only Universe 1 have an extra ranking rewards. (Universe 2 gets 20% lower count of rewards, and so on) *Overall space score of the participating members of an alliance determines the Universe they'll belong to. (The first run had bugs that caused the Universe grouping different from the intended) Rules Participation Rules The alliance reaches level 20 can register within 24h to participate in the Chaos Field Exploration before its open. After the Chaos Field enters the preparation period, alliance members registered for the Chaos Field may not quit or be evicted from the alliance. The Chaos Field will be officially opened after the preparation period. Registered players can explore in the Chaos Field after that. Eden will be projected into the Chaos Field. Exploration in the Chaos Field will not conflict with that in the Order Field. Fleet grouping will not be allowed in the Chaos Field! There are multiple universes in the Chaos Field, and several groups in each universe. Lesser groups and more bountiful rewards for the higher rank universe. An extra ranking reward will be issued for the 1st Universe! You will only encounter the players of the same group while exploring the Chaos Field. After the Chaos Field ends, Universe Rank will be adjusted for promotion or demotion based on the alliance performance during the exploration. Planet Rules There are two kinds of planets: main planet and asteroid. Players can dispatch fleet to station on the asteroid directly, but need to occupy the main planet first before stationing. The planet center can be attacked after all the monsters and fleets on this main planet are defeated (planet center will not deal damage, and the fight will be passively ended after three rounds). The alliance of highest total damages will occupy the main planet after the center is broken. The main planet will enter the protection period after that. Monsters of the main planet will restore Energy gradually after the fight. Monsters defeated in the fights will show up again after 3h. The original station base will fell into ruin after the stationed fleet is defeated or withdrawn. The ruin will exist for 3h, and no fleet will be allowed to station there during this period. While the fleet is stationed, the Energy Shield can be turned on and the fleet will not be attacked. Withdraw the fleet will free the Energy Shield directly. Energy Shield cannot be turned on while the fleet is stationed on the main planet or space station. Giant Creature Rules Giant creatures in the Chaos Field have relatively higher Energy, but will not restore Energy after the fight. Each fight will be passively ended after three rounds. Clones on the fleet will not suffer battle damage when fighting with the giant creature in the Chaos Field, but the fleet will still suffer damage while losing the fight. Consume Relics Fragments to attack giant creatures in the Chaos Field. Consumption grows as the fight restarts every time. Consumption will be reset every time when the Chaos Field opens. Players can dispatch only one fleet to attack the giant creatures in the Chaos Field each time. Players that killed the giant creature will benefit their alliance members with Space Packages. Credit Obtaining Rules Obtaining credits every minute when the fleet is stationed on the planet. This credits will be calculated directly based on the stationing duration, and no need to withdraw the fleet. When attacking or under attacking, the credits obtained will be calculated based on the enemy clones battle damage. Obtaining credits each time when attacking the giant creature. Credits will be calculated based on the damages dealt by the fleet. Credits obtained from the main planet will be higher than that obtained from the Asteroid (stationing, fighting and so on). Alliance credits will be calculated based on the total Chaos Field credits obtain by alliance members. When the Chaos Field ends, alliance will obtain extra alliance credits for each main planet that occupied. (50,000 extra credits for each main planet that occupied, and 100,000 extra credits for the cosmic core that occupied). Fleet Analysis Rules All fleets in the Chaos Field will receive 1 Fleet Analysis for each rank 6 airship you have 60 points at most). The Analysis of each fleet will be calculated independently and will not conflict with each other. Consume 1 Analysis each time to operate the fleet analysis. Some fleet analysis can unlock special fleet instruction and fortification construction! When launching an attack, can choose the special fleet instruction; When stationing on a planet, can conduct fortification construction to enable the fleet with special ability. Consume 5 gems to reset the fleet analysis. All fleets can be reset once freely each time when the Chaos Field opens (Free reset will be counted for each fleet separately). Rewards Exchange Shop Exchange Explorer Medal to the corresponding items. Accessible via Space > Space Map > Exchange Store Gumballs and Fragments Airship Chips Wonder Blueprints and Materials Gene Segments - Lower Clones (Each requires 60 Segments to be a Clone) Gene Segments - Higher Clones (Each requires 120 Segments to be a Clone) Gene Segments - Super Clones (Each requires 200 Segments to be a Clone) Alliance rewards * Alliance score ** Reward tiers - badges for all in the alliance, gems and resources. ** Chaos field alliance reward: badge with 120k to all fleets, +x stats +y% expropriation efficiency. These work much the same as the sky events, reach X points to get Y reward. The difference is that the points obtained count for the entire alliance and everyone must work together. ** 2m points: 400 badges, 10k alliance coins, 15 sacks of stone, 100 gems ** 1.2m points: 240 badges, 6k alliance coins, 12 sacks of stone, 60 gems ** 600k points: 120 b, 3k ac, 9 sacks, 30 gems ** 400k points: 80 b, 2k ac, 6 sacks, 20 gems ** ... Personal score rewards Todo: reach x score for y medals reward. Points You get points for holding/camping planets and asteroids as well as attacking and defeating monsters, or attacking and defeating other players. The score gained is related to the amount of damage you deal. Analysis Each fleet has 3 preset analysis slots, you get points based on the number of 6 star ships you have unlocked with a limit of 60. See Space Analysis/Chaos for details. Notes Category:Space